guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wand
General A wand is a right handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of Monk, Mesmer, Elementalist, Necromancer, or Ritualist attributes. Wands are the one-handed alternative to two handed Staff in combination with a left hand Focus Item. The discussion of whether a wand/focus combo or a staff is superior is as old as the game itself: each has its boons and drawbacks. Rods and scepters are considered wands. Inherent stats *Ranged weapon *Minimum damage range: 3-5 *Maximum damage range: 11-22 *Damage type: Depends on linked attribute. Possibilities: Cold, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Chaos, Dark, or Holy. (See wand types below for details.) *Range: Recurve Bow range (~1.2 aggro circle radii; equivalent to standard casting range; not affected by height, unlike bows) *Attack interval: 1.75 seconds *Arc size: Small *Projectile flight time: ~0.6 seconds at Shortbow range. Wands with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with damage ranges as high as 7-11. Wands with maximum damage from collectors and weaponsmiths always have an attribute requirement of 9. Upgrades and modifiers Wands dropped in Nightfall can be upgraded with a Wand Wrapping and an inscription. Wand Types Please consult our visual gallery or see them listed by campaign below. A tabular form of this list is also available. Core Monk Wands *Holy Rod (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Smiting Rod (Smiting Prayers): Holy damage Necromancer Wands *Accursed Rod (Curses): Cold damage *Crimson Claw Scepter (Soul Reaping): Dark damage *Deadly Cesta (Death Magic): Cold damage *Truncheon (Blood Magic): Dark damage Mesmer Wands *Arcane Scepter (Fast Casting): Chaos damage *Cane (Domination Magic or Illusion Magic): Chaos damage *Crystal Wand (Inspiration Magic): Chaos damage Elementalist Wands *Air Wand (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Earth Wand (Earth Magic): Earth damage *Fire Wand (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Water Wand (Water Magic): Cold damage *Voltaic Wand (Energy Storage or Air Magic): Chaos damage Prophecies Campaign Necromancer Wands *Deadly Cesta2 (Blood Magic or Curses): Dark damage *Truncheon2 (Death Magic): Cold damage Universal Wands *Deldrimor Scepter Factions Campaign Starter Wands * Starter Holy Rod (none): Fire damage * Starter Truncheon (none): Dark damage * Starter Cane (none): Chaos damage * Starter Elemental Rod (none): Fire damage * Starter Ritualist's Wand (none): Dark damage Monk Wands *Baneful Scepter (Smiting Prayers): Holy damage *Eternal Flame Wand (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Healing Rod3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Protective Rod3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage Necromancer Wands *Bone Spiral Rod3 (Death Magic): Cold damage *Pronged Rod (Blood Magic): Dark damage *Spiral Rod (Curses): Dark damage *Truncheon (Curses): Dark damage *Wailing Wand (Death Magic, Curses - crafter and collector only): Cold damage Mesmer Wands *Gazing Scepter (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Hypnotic Scepter (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage Elementalist Wands *Dragon's Breath Wand (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Golden Pillar (Earth Magic): Earth damage *Voltaic Wand (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Water Spirit Rod (Water Magic): Cold damage Ritualist Wands *Channeling Rod (Channeling Magic): Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed *Communing Scepter (Communing): Dark damage *Eerie Rod (Communing): Cold and Lightning damage have been confirmed *Harmonic Rod (Communing): Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed *Ritualist Cane3 (Channeling Magic): Lightning damage *Ritualist Wand3 (Communing): Dark damage *Ritualist Scepter3 (Spawning Power): Lightning Damage *Spawning Wand (Spawning Power): Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage *Writhing Cane (Restoration Magic): unknown damage type - existence unconfirmed *(universal wands) (Restoration Magic): Cold, Fire and Lightning damage have been confirmed Universal Wands1 *Amber Wand *Celestial Scepter *Jade Wand *Jellyfish Wand *Koi Scepter *Plagueborn Scepter *Platinum Wand *Serpentine Scepter - Primary spellcasting attribute *Wayward Wand *Zodiac Scepter Nightfall Campaign Monk Wands *Eternal Flame Wand (Healing Prayers): Holy damage *Healing Rod (Healing Prayers): Holy damage *Protective Wand (Protection Prayers): Holy damage Necromancer Wands *Blighted Rod (Curses): Dark damage *Blood Spore Scepter (Blood Magic): Dark damage *Cyclopian Wand (Death Magic): Cold damage *Dead Scepter (Soul Reaping): Dark damage Mesmer Wands *Hypnotic Scepter (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage *Imposing Scepter (Domination Magic): Chaos damage Elementalist Wands *Blazing Wing Wand (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Cloudburst Wand (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Guardian Branch (Earth Magic): Earth damage *Pyrewood Scepter (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Watercrest Wand (Water Magic): Cold damage *Whalekin Wand (Water Magic): Cold damage Ritualist Wands *Restoration Focus (Wand)3 (Restoration Magic): Dark damage *Shamanic Wand (Restoration Magic): Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage Universal Wands *Boar Scepters **Golden Boar Scepter (Unique) **Silver Boar Scepter **Wooden Boar Scepter *Scepter of the Forgotten *Tormented Scepter Eye of the North Expansion Universal Wands *Asuran Scepter4 *Charrslayer Scepter4 *Darkhorn Rod - Primary spellcasting attribute *Destroyer Scepter4 *Droknar's Scepter *Frog Scepter (unconfirmed) *Norn Scepter4 *Onyx Scepter - Primary spellcasting attribute *Topaz Scepter - Primary spellcasting attribute Bonus Mission Pack Universal Wands *Charr Scepter *Mursaat Scepter *Tengu Scepter *Undead Scepter Notes #The universal wands can only be linked to the same attribute and damage type combinations as the normal (non-collector) wands listed above. Universal wands linked to Healing Prayers, Fast Casting and Inspiration Magic are currently unconfirmed, except for those offered by Crafters. Soul Reaping and Energy Storage however are confirmed. #These wands are only available from collectors. #These wands are only available from collectors and weaponsmiths. #These wands are only available from weaponsmiths. #These wands are currently only available as PvP weapons. Salvage Most wands yield Wood Planks and Iron Ingots when salvaged. Expert Salvage occasionally results in Steel Ingots. category:Spellcasting weapons category:Ranged weapons